The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to installing and removing a circuit board from such systems without the use of tools.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Previously, a captive thumbscrew was used to install a printed wiring assembly (PWA), i.e., a circuit board or planar, in a computer chassis. The thumbscrew was either snapped-in or press-fit into the circuit board. Both of the designs have their faults. The snap-fit device often popped loose in the factory when a torque gun was used to tighten the thumbscrew down. The press-fit version could locally crack the board during installation at the PWA manufacturer, so a trace keep-out was required around the thumbscrew hole.
One approach has been to provide a plunger stand-off assembly for securing a circuit board to a computer chassis without the need for tools. The plunger stand-off assembly includes an inner component, an outer component, and a spring for causing relative movement between the inner and outer components. The relative movement between the inner and outer components securely fastens the circuit board to the computer chassis. However, this approach is costly and complex.
Therefore, what is needed is a tool-less device for installing and removing a circuit board, which improves upon the previously used devices.